Various utilities called as Network Utilities or NUs are used in optical networks, such as hybrid fibre coaxial networks (HFCNs), for providing a variety of services, like telephony, cable television and internet, to subscribers. Examples of the NUs include Optical Network Units (ONUs), Optical Network Terminals (ONTs), and Optical Line Terminals (OLTs). ONUs are multiple subscriber devices installed near to a subscriber's complex for terminating any one of the endpoints of a fiber in order to provide multiple services to the subscribers. Similarly, Optical Network Terminals (ONTs) are installed at a subscriber's premises for converting fiberoptic light signals to copper/electric signals. The ONTs are generally disposed in an enclosure, generally called a telecom box, which is positioned at the subscriber's premises. The ONTs demultiplex the optical signal received from the service provider into its various components, viz. telephony, cable television and data. The optical signal is transmitted to the ONTs through a fibre optic cable while the demultiplexed component signals from the ONTs are transmitted to the subscriber's home by using various output cables, such as CAT 6, RJ-11 and the like, corresponding to the type of component signals.
It will be apparent to a person skilled in the art that these NUs (ONUs and ONTs) require power for their operation. However it is generally observed that power source is not in proximity to the NUs and as a result providing power to the NUs becomes a difficult task. Also, at times alternate arrangements such as back-up batteries are required to be provided due to which special provisions are to be provided for storing the batteries.
Accordingly, there exists a need for providing an arrangement for providing power to NUs disposed in telecom boxes in a simple and convenient manner.
There further exists a need for providing an arrangement for providing power to NUs which dispenses with the requirement of providing alternate power arrangements, such as backup batteries.